plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Combat
For other uses, see portal. |Zombie = |FR = A trophy |before = Big Trouble Little Zombie |after = Column Like You See 'Em}} Portal Combat is a Night mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is a conveyor-belt level. Also, like with most Night mini-games, the lawn does not spawn graves. As the mini-game's special gimmick, there are two pairs of connected portals, which act like environment modifiers. Zombies and projectiles enter portals upon contact, then immediately exit through the other portal identical to the one they entered. Origins The name "Portal Combat" is a pun based on the video game series Mortal Kombat. The white circular portal is a reference to the latter game series. It can be also based on the popular game series under the name Portal, given the design of the portals. Icons Portal PC.png|PC icon Portal XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Portal ipad.png|iPad icon Portal ios.png|iPhone and Android icon Strategies The player should be careful of the portals, but not base their entire defense around them, as they will frequently shift positions. It is a good idea to get a Cactus in every lane as fast as possible, although it is a good idea to save up at least one in the conveyor belt, in case a Balloon Zombie comes in a lane where there is nothing to stop it. Another good idea is to save up the Cherry Bombs whenever they appear and only use them when you have to (e.g. on Football Zombies, or if a Portal appears in the back, behind most of the player's plants). Use Torchwoods wisely, as they do not work on Cacti, and place Wall-nuts in front of particularly vulnerable portals. If a portal is too close to the left end of the lawn, try planting Wall-nuts or any other defensive plants to stop the zombies from entering the house. A good idea is to build a solid defence that would work in any level, than always be watching the portals and be ready to Cherry Bomb or Wall-Nut zombies in pesky locations, always keep at least one of each of those plants in your conveyor belt for emergencies. Related achievements Gallery Portal.png|Finished game IMG_1568.png|This is what happens if the player's Garden Rake ends up in the wrong place (unless he or she is lucky and gets a Cherry Bomb) Zombie_Yeti_Portal_Combat.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Portal Combat Portal Combat.JPG|By Portal Combat beginning.png|The beginning of Portal Combat Screenshot_2015-06-14-11-26-30.png|By Portal Kombat 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName Portal Kombat 2.png|First flag Portal Kombat 3.png Portal Kombat 4.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Video Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Mini Games - Portal Combat (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.82|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Portal Combat Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *Occasionally, portals may appear in positions where, with the same set of portals in a single row, zombies may not be able to walk on a few squares and any projectiles that were fired (or less likely, zombies) before the portals switched may be trapped in an endless circuit, until the portals move away. *The achievement No Fungus Among Us cannot be achieved in this level, most likely because all the plants available in this mini-game are not mushrooms. *When a Lawn Mower heads towards a portal, it will teleport to the other portal. *If a Cherry Bomb is planted horizontally adjacent to a portal, there is an occasional glitch where the explosion will go through the portal. If this glitch occurs, the explosion radius will follow the normal rules for passing through portals, but only on the square directly next to the other portal. *Along with Zombiquarium and Beghouled Twist, this level is in a mini-game pack for purchase instead of being in the normal mini-games section in the iPad version. *This is the only level that Zombie Yeti can enter the player's house or modify the Lawn Mowers, which portals may appear everywhere. *A glitch in the iPhone and iPad version makes the game crash when the first portal is relocated. *This is the only mini-game to feature Balloon Zombie. See also *Portal (PvZ) How would you rate Portal Combat's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Портальная битва Category:Night mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:IPad mini-games Category:Mini-games with two flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Levels with two flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels